Les Mondes de Celledia
by Eurus 2
Summary: Encore un récit de Jeu de Rôle, dans une univers de fantasy, le narrateur n'est pas un personnage de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Nouveau récit de Jeu de rôle aujourd'hui, c'est un jeu de rôle qui nous a tenu jusqu'à la fin de l'année dernière, malheureusement sans conclusion car notre Maître du Jeu nous a laissé cette année, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

oOo

Les mondes de Celledia

Chapitre 1 :Le début de l'aventure :

Le 15/11/17 :

Nous avons débuté cette histoire avec une quête donnée par un certain Omah, nous devions aller chercher un grimoire dans un donjon. Malheureusement nous avions oublié de convenir d'un point de rendez-vous avec Omah, aussi après nous être reposé dans une auberge et acheté des provisions et des potions, nous nous sommes mit à la recherche des informateurs pouvant nous indiquer ou serait Omah, mais deux de nos compagnons ont déclenché un incendie devant le lieu où se trouvaient les informateurs. Malheureusement dans cet incendie les informateurs et un de nos compagnons sont morts. Nous étions séparés aussi nous avons donc aussi repéré dans une autre habitation des incantions visant à ouvrir un portail et invoquer une créature pour détruire la ville. Les gardes sont arrivés pour trouver le responsable de l'incendie. Ils nous ont aidés à vaincre les mages dont un a été fait prisonnier, les autres ont été tué. Nous avons été amené au repère de la Garde, où un garde nous a été assigné pour nous aider, pour être interrogé, nous en avons profité pour essayer de déchiffrer une lettre trouvé sur un mage, mais nous n'avons pas pu tout lire mais avons retrouvé le nom des deux plus grandes villes du pays , celle où nous nous trouvons et la capitale plus au sud où nous savons qu'Omah se rendait, et les mot « bateau », « montagne » et « portail ». Après avoir déchiffré cette lettre nous sommes retourné à la garde pour pouvoir interroger le mage mais il était parti pour la prison centrale. Le chef de la Garde nous a quand même mit en relation avec un informateur qui nous a renseigné sur Omah, il ne lui ferait pas confiance. Nous avons donc attendu pour infiltrer la prison. Nous avons tués tous les gardes et interrogés le mage et libérés un prisonnier pour aucune raison valable. Juste avant interrogatoire un homme est arrivé dans la prison pour demander si nous avions exécuté l'homme sachant où trouver le Léviathan. Il est apparu que c'était le mage. Selon le mage Omah serait un manipulateur racontant des histoires différente à tout le monde. Le géant étant parti, nous sommes rentrés à l'auberge où le prisonnier( un voleur) a fait une crise d'hypoglycémie.

oOo

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît et j'ai hâte de vous montrer la suite.

Eurus2


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapître de Celledia, un peu court je sais mais notre partie a été courte ce jour là.

oOo

Les Mondes de Celledia:

Chapitre 2: Les premiers gobelins:

Le 22/11/17 :

Après une nuit de repos, nous avons discuté et avons décidé de rejoindre le sud en passant par un chemin quasi inexploité de montagne où nous nous sommes fait attaqué par des gobelins, deux que nous avons tué et les trois bien endommagé.

oOo

Ce chapitre est un peu court et ce ne sera pas le seul, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Si vous avez des remarques ou des critiques laissez moi un message.

Eurus2


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre de Celledia, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

oOo

Les Mondes de Celledia

Chapitre 3 : La grotte

Le 6/12/17 :

Après la fonte de la barrière et du dôme de glace Seylim c'est transformé en dragon inutilement puis nous les avons tués et le dragon a soufflé dans la grotte pour tué les possibles gobelins dans leur antre. Il a attendu dehors pour retrouver ses forces mais nous sommes rentré.es sans lui. Nous nous sommes séparé.es en deux groupe Sytia et Rodrigues d'un côté et Shymilia et Slerm de l'autre. Le groupe de Sytia et Rodrigues se retrouve avec quatre gobelins dans la galerie qu'il tente d'emprunter et le groupe de Shymilia et Slerm est tombé sur quatre gobelins de son côté aussi et les as tué, Slerm est parti combattre les six gobelins de la galerie principale. En essayant de lancer une une rune explosive Sytia a fait tomber le plafond de la galerie sur Rodrigues et elle, et le gobelins en ont profité pour l'attaquer et elle perd connaissances. Rodrigues a fait un bouclier autour d'eux tandis que Seylim arrive dans la grotte et a tué un gobelin à l'entrée et a commencé a se battre contre les gobelins de la salle principale. Shymilia a, quand a elle une autre salle et a rencontré quatre gobelins contre lesquels elle s'est battue mais elle est tombé inconsciente. Slerm et Seylim ont commencé a tué des gobelins quand Sytia est arrivée après que Rodrigues l'ai soignée. Ils ont presque réussi à tous les tuer, il en restait seulement un seul. Un archer.

oOo

J'espère que ce chapitre plus long vous a plut. Commentaire et critiques valent bien un message.

Eurus2


	4. Chapter 4

Voici quatrième chapitre de Celledia, en fonction des joueurs présents l'histoire fait plus ou moins de sens, je préfère le préciser, certain personnages disparaissent car leurs joueurs aussi, voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

oOo

Les Mondes de Celledia :

Chapitre 4:Les Orques :

Le 13/12/17 :

Cynthia est allée soigner Shymilia et elles ont pu aller se battre contre des gobelins. Rodrigues Slerm, Sytia et Seylim se sont rétiré.es pour faire un goulot d'étranglement à l'orque qui menait en quelque sortes les gobelins et a une escouade de gobelins. Après long combat entre Slerm et l'orque remporté par Slerm à grand coup de faux, avec quelques attaques mentales de Sytia. Et grâce à l'aide d'un Dieu les ennemis sont tous mort sauf le deuxième orque. Pendant ce temps Seylim et Rodrigues ont construit un mur magique pour l'éloigner mais il n'a pas malheureusement pas tenu le choc face aux attaques d'un orque mais entre les attaques de Slerm et celle de Seylim dragonifié, il a été suffisamment affaibli pour que Cynthia l'abatte d'un coup de couteau.

oOo

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, si vous me lisez, vous devez savoir quoi faire. A bientôt.

Eurus2


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième de chapitre de Celledia, ce chapitre est particulièrement long car ce jour là nous avons eut un MJ «professionnel ». J'espère que ça vous plaira.

oOo

Les Mondes de Celledia :

Chapitre 5 :Deux nouveaux aventuriers :

Le 20/12/17 :

Après avoir vaincu le boss, nous sommes partis explorer une salle au fond de la grotte où nous avons un coffre. Slerm, Sytia et Shymilia sont allé.es le voir. Sytia et Slerm sont tombé.es car le sol s'est effondré sur des espèces de vers où ils ont rencontré Stelen. Shymilia est restée accrochée au coffre qu'elle a ouvert et est tombée dedans. Elle y a rencontré un arbre avec une conscience et a trouvé une potion violette. Pendant ce temps Sytia a fait connaissance avec Stelenn qui était elle aussi parmi les vers qui ont commencé a descendre. Seylim a sauté pour essayer de nous aider mais il n'a réussi qu'a s'enfoncer. Stelenn a réussi à s'accrocher à la parois et Sytia a remonté. Nous avons ainsi pu voir la bouche d'une créature horrible un Orncar. Puis nous avons vu arrivé le type qui nous aidé à la prison et visiblement lui et Stelenn se connaissent. Avec Shymilia, Sytia a sauté dans le trou laissant voir la gueule du monstre. Seylim et Slerm ont échappé de peu à la mort grâce à Tralog (C'est comme ça que le type de la prison s'appelle) qui a tué le monstre. Nous sommes ensuite arrivé.es dans une salle aux coffres. Slerm en a ouvert un et une boule de feu en est sortie et l'a tué.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Commentaires, critiques, vous connaissez. A bientôt.  
Eurus2


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le sixième chapitre des Mondes de Celledia, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

oOo

Les Mondes de Celledia:

Chapitre 6: Le village:

Le 17/01/18:

Nous avons eût le temps d'ouvrir cinq coffres dans lesquels nous avons trouvé un anneaux rendant de la vie à chaque attaque, une cape de brume permettant la dissimulation, un bouclier fait a base d'écailles de Wyverne, une lame pouvant couper toutes les matières existantes ainsi qu'un collier au pouvoir inconnu. Un fantôme est apparu, il a apparemment l'ordre de nous aider. Nous avons continué dans la galerie et nous sommes arrivés dans le village d'origine de Tralog. Un villageois apeuré par l'apparition fantomatique de noter nouveau compagnon, a appelé un ancien, probablement le Chef. On nous a demandé de l'attendre dans la salle principale du village, le chef du village est venu nous voir et nous a dit que son village allait être attaquer et nous avons donc proposé notre aide.

oOo

Il reste encore deux chapitre à cette histoire. Commentaires, critiques vous savez comment faire. A bientôt.

Eurus2


	7. Chapter 7

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de Celledia, désolé.e mais je ne serais pas fier.e de la fin car j'ai attendu trop de temps avant de la rédiger, sachez juste que j'aurai aimez finir mieux cette histoire, ce n'est pas un abandon même si j'en ai très envie, je pen se simplement qu'aucune histoire ne devrait être abandonnée, voilà je voulais juste vous prévenir avant que vous ne le voyiez, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même…

oOo

Les Mondes de Celledia :

Chapitre 7: L'attaque du village :

Le 31/01/18 :

Pour aider ce village nous avons construit une tour de guet et presque terminé l'hôpital quand le village s'est fait attaqué. Des mages ouvrent des portails dans les villages par toutes les petites grottes que nous avons oublié de bouché et par des drakkars des neiges. Nous avons donc engagé le combat. Tolveau (le spectre) a bloqué la porte du village et a endommagé les drakkars pour les empêcher de continuer. Tralog a tué en arrivant sur la place, Shymilia a blessé plusieurs ennemis, Seylim a blessé plusieurs monstres et un mage puis Cynthia a gelé la zone où ils se trouvaient et Sytia a tué un mage ce qui a fait disparaître ses créature.

oOo

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai hâte que cette histoire cette histoire ce termine et c'est difficile pour moi de trouver la motivation de continuer mais je le ferais par respect pour vous, pour cette histoire et pour mon club de Jeu de Rôles. A bientôt.

Eurus2


	8. Chapter 8

C'est le dernier chapitre, voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira plus qu'à moi.

oOo

Les Mondes de Celledia

Chapitre8: Fin:

Le 7/02/18:

Cela faisait des heures que nous combattions, les habitants de ce village était tous d'excellents combattants car entraînés depuis leur tendre enfance à ce que j'ai compris, malheureusement, j'ai quand même vu trois de mes camardes tuer des démons, i eût une énorme explosion sur un des drakkars mais je n'ai pas put voir exactement de quoi il s'agissait. En plain combat j'ai vu énormément de locaux mourir ainsi que presque tout mes camardes tombés, moi même j'écris de l'hôpital de fortune que nous avons créé, je ne suis pas sûre de survivre, ce petit carnet servira peut être a quelqu'un qui le trouvera et pourra chercher le Léviathan pour nous et sauve la chose qui doit être sauvé.

OOo

Cette histoire est finie, j'ai très envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'ai d'autre projets : deux histoires supernatural ainsi que mes autre récit de Jeu de Rôles (en temps et en heure cette fois…). A bientôt.

Eurus2


End file.
